The present invention relates to a cooling system for electronic apparatuses, such as, a server, mounting plural numbers of CPUs, each being a heat generation source, within an inside of a housing thereof, and it relates to a cooling system for enabling to achieve energy-saving and small-sizing of the cooling system, as well as, achieving a silent system with applying thermo-siphon therein, and further, an electronic apparatus being suitable to mount such the cooling system therein.
In recent years, within an electronic apparatus, such as, the server, etc., representatively, for example, accompanying with an increase of processing speed thereof, plural numbers of so-called semiconductor devices, such as, central processing units (i.e., CPUs) are mounted on a printed circuit board or a mother board, and such circuit board or the mother board is mounted within a box-like rack, together with plural numbers of hard disk apparatuses, at high density.
By the way, with such semiconductor devices mentioned above, such as, the CPUs, etc., it cannot only maintain the performances or capacity thereof, in general, but also it results into being broken down, depending on cases, if temperature thereof exceeds a predetermined value. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a temperature control with using a cooling, etc., and there is strongly demanded a technology for cooling the semiconductor devices, each increasing an amount of heat generation thereof, effectively.
Under such technical background, for a cooling device to cool down the semiconductor device (i.e., the CPU, etc.), increasing the amount of heat generation therefrom, it is required to have a cooling capacity with high performance, thereby enabling to cool down such the semiconductor device, effectively. However, conventionally, in such an electronic apparatus, such as, the server, etc., there is adopted a cooling apparatus of air cooling method, in general; but judging from such circumstances as was mentioned above, the cooling capacity thereof already comes close to a limit thereof, and for that, expectation is made upon cooling systems of new methods, and as a one among those, attention is focused on a cooling system with utilizing, such as, a water or the like, as a coolant or refrigerant therein.
However, as the conventional technologies relating to the present invention, for example, in the following Patent Document is disclosed a technology, for cooling the heats in the semiconductor devices of a CPU blade, being detachably mounted within a rack by means of a heat-receiving jacket, directly, by means of a heat-receiving jacket; in more details, connecting that heat-receiving jacket with a liquid cooling system within a blade server, in a removable manner, through a valve automatically open/close.
Also, in the following Patent Document 2 is also disclosed a technology for dealing with problems, such as, occupation of a space and/or installation of a housing for exclusive use, etc., when mounting the liquid cooling system. Further, in the following Patent Document 3 is also disclosed a semiconductor apparatus, being suitable for an extra large-sized computer and a super computer, i.e., a technology for connecting it with an external cooling system, thermally, by means of a conduit for supplying a cooling water thereon.
Also, as a technology applying a heat pipe therein, within the following Patent Document 4 is disclosed a technology for achieving a thermal connected between the external cooling system and the semiconductor devices on the CPU blade, for the purpose of easiness of removal or displacement of the CPU blade, by means of an expander in the structure of a socket.
In addition thereto, within the following Patent Document 5 is disclosed an apparatus for cooling semiconductors for use in a vehicle with utilizing a heat pipe therein, wherein in more details thereof, an evaporating area or portion for evaporating a refrigerant (e.g., flon: CFCs and HCFCs) filled up inside due to heat generation of the semiconductors, and a vapor condensation area or portion for condensing the coolant vapor filled up inside through heat irradiation into an outside are connected with, through insulator pipes.
Further, within the following Patent Document 6 is disclosed the improved structure for increasing a capacity of heat transfer of the heat pipe, and also within the following Patent Document 7 is disclosed a method for machining a flat heat pipe.